1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to locking devices, and particularly to a locking device for locking electronic elements and an electronic device enclosure using the locking device.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, an electronic device enclosure such as that of a personal computer includes a box. The box accommodates electronic elements, such as a mainboard, therein. Users can add a graphics card, sound card, or Ethernet card onto the mainboard for enhancing the functions of the personal computer.
The card is supported in such a manner that solely a bottom end of the card is inserted into a slot of the mainboard. In assembly, transport or use, vibration or shaking is liable to occur. When this happens, the card may deform and suffer damage.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic device enclosure having a locking device which can overcome the above-described problems.